kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים י"ד באדר תשע"ג
ב"ה אור ליום י"ד אדר - פורים - תשע"ג =אקטואליה= עד מתי תמשך ההפקרות thumb|ימין|335 px|ערבים כרתו 2,000 גפנים בכרמים של משק אחיה באיזור שילה מאת : אלחנן גרונר | ח׳ באדר ה׳תשע״ג (18/02/2013) - אתר הקול היהודי עובדי משק אחיה שהגיעו הבוקר לכרמי היין בגוש שילה גילו לתדהמתם, כי ערבים כרתו כ-2,000 גפנים והשחיתו שטח כולל של כ-8 דונם. "מדובר בנזק של מאות אלפי שקלים" סיפר לקול היהודי גיורא, עובד החברה. כשהגיעו הבוקר עובדי משק אחיה, המעבדים את כרמי היין של החברה, לכרמים הסמוכים לאש קודש, חשכו עיניהם. שורות שורות של גפנים כרותים קידמו את פניהם, והם מספרים על כ-2,000 גפנים שנכרתו. מדובר בשטח של כשמונה דונם הנמצא מזרחית לישוב אש קודש שבגוש שילה. גיורא, עובד משק אחיה שגילה הבוקר את הנזק סיפר לקול היהודי כי מדובר בנזק של מאות אלפי שקלים. "גילינו את הנזק הבוקר כשהגענו לשטח, אבל זה כנראה הכריתה התרחשה לפני מספר ימים", סיפר גיורא בכאב. "זו עונה שאנחנו לא נמצאים בה כל יום בשטח", הוא מסביר. גיורא מעריך כי מי שעומד מאחורי המעשה הם ערבים מהכפר קוצרא. "לפני שנה בפסח גילינו נזק גדול לכרמים ואז הובילו העקבות לכפר קוצרא הסמוך. אני לא אתפלא אם גם הפעם יובילו העקבות לשם" =מסורת ישראל= ברכות קריאת שמע # הקורא קריאת שמע ללא ברכותיה שקרא קודם התפילה, כדי לא לאחר זמן קריאת שמע, יצא ידי חובת קריאת שמע, ואחר כך אומר את הברכות בפני עצמן, ללא קריאת שמע. (שו"ע סי' ס) # אמנם טוב שיחזור ויקרא קריאת שמע עם הברכות, כדי שיעמוד לתפילת שמונה עשרה מתוך דברי תורה, וקריאת שמע זו - שאינו חייב בה - נחשבת כלימוד תורה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב שם) המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com ואשיבה שופטיך כבראשונה 300px|thumb|ימין| פירוש הרב עדיין שטיינזלץ לפי מהדורת התלמוד בהוצאת קןרן - לפי רשותם האדיבה (בעקבות הדף היומי - מסכת שבט קל"ט) התלמוד מתבסס על ילקוט שמעוני: שמעו נא זאת ראשי בית יעקב וקציני בית ישראל -תניא ר' יוסי בן אליקים אומר: אם ראית דור שצרות רבות באות עליו, צא ובדוק בדייני ישראל, שאין פורענות באה לעולם אלא בשביל דייני ישראל, שנאמר: שמעו נא זאת ראשי בית יעקב וקציני בית ישראל המתעבים משפט ואת כל הישרה יעקשו. וכתיב: בונה ציון בדמים. וכתיב: ראשיה בשחד ישפוטו וגו', ועל ה' ישענו. רשעים הם אלא שתלו בטחונם במי שאמר והיה העולם, לפיכך הקב"ה מביא עליהם שלש פורענויות, כנגד שלש עבירות שבידם, שנאמר: לכן בגללכם ציון שדה תחרש וגו', ואין הקב"ה משרה שכינתו על ישראל, עד שיכלו שופטים מישראל, שנאמר: ואשיבה ידי עליך ואצרוף כבור סגיך וגו' ואשיבה שופטיך כבראשונה ויועציך כבתחלה אחרי כן יקרא לך עיר הצדק וגו'. והרב שלמה משה עמאר כתב:"ולא בכדי אמר הנביא ישעיהו ע"ה בנבואתו (ישעיהו א, כו), ואשיבה שופטיך כבראשונה, ויועציך כבתחלה, אחרי כן יקרא לך עיר הצדק קריה נאמנה. אבל עד אז, דהיינו כל זמן שמשפט אחר שולט ומכריע הדינים, עדיין לא יקרא לך "עיר הצדק", ולא ראויה לתואר "קריה נאמנה". וכל כך חשוב הדבר, עד שחז"ל קבעוהו כאחת הברכות בתפלת שמנה עשרה שמתפללים ג"פ ביום, השיבה שופטינו כבראשונה, ויועצינו כבתחלה, ויש לשים לב למה שהוסיפו כאן אנשי כנסת הגדולה עוד ענין והוא, והסר ממנו "יגון ואנחה", ואמרו המקובלים שיגון, הוא המלאך הממונה על הרע והסטרא אחרא הנקרא ס"מ-א"ל. ואנחה, היא הנוקבא של הסטרא אחרא, (וכתוב בזהר חדש, והובא בדברי אור החיים הקדוש פרשת ויחי, בפסוק אסרי לגפן עירה, ולשרקה בני אתונו, שהנקבה של הסט"א קשה וחזקה הרבה יותר מהזכר של הסט"א, ע"ש בדבריו הנפלאים ותרוה נחת). ואין זה פירוש בעלמא אלא שקבוע הוא עפ"י רבינו האר"י ז"ל, לכוין בזה כשאומרים "והסר ממנו יגון ואנחה". וצריכים להבין הקשר של ענינים אלו עם השבת המשפט על מכונו כבתחלה. והנראה בזה בעה"ו, שכיון שענין הגאולה הוא קודם כל כילוי הטומאה והרע מן העולם, "והרשעה כולה בעשן תכלה". ואחרי זה מתגלה כבוד ה' בכל אורו והדרו, ואור חדש על ציון יאיר, אור הבהיר שיאיר בבא משיח לישראל, אחר כלות הרשעה כענן, ונסו צלליה, תפול ולא תוסיף קום, ובודאי שיש דברים חשובים יותר בענין זה, וכמו שבמצות, מצות ת"ת נחוצה וחשובה לקרב הגאולה יותר מכולם, כן בסילוק הרע יש רע שהוא מעכב יותר רח"ל. ומסדר ברכה זו אנו למדים, שהענין הזה תלוי במשפט השולט בעם ישראל, וכל זמן שאוחזים במשפט הגויים והאלילים, ודוחים משפט תוה"ק, עדיין לא הסירו ידם מהסטרא אחרא, ולא ראויים לתואר "קריה נאמנה", ולא לתואר "עיר הצדק". וידוע דלא יסורו הס"מ ופלונית הרשעה, עד שיתגלה קץ משיחיה, ואז יבולע המות לנצח, שהוא היצר הרע הוא השטן הוא מלאך המות, שהוא הוא הס"מ הנז' ונוקביה, ורק ביום ההוא יתקע בשופר גדול, אז יבולע המות לנצח, ונשגב ה' לבדו ביום ההוא, והרשעה כולה כעשן תכלה, כי תעביר ממשלת זדון מן הארץ. והנה המתבונן בברכה זו בעיניו יראה שחכמינו ע"ה, תלו הסרת יגון ואנחה, הן הם הסטרא אחרא וחילותיה מקרבינו, בהשיבה שופטינו כבראשונה וכו', ועל ידי זה, והסר ממנו יגון ואנחה. * על האיסור לדון לפי חוקות הגויים =עוד על פורים= מאיפה ידע אליהו הנביא ? יש מדרש מפורסם, שכאשר נגזרה הגזירה על דורו של מרדכי... באותה שעה רץ אליהו זכור לטוב בבהלה אצל אבות העולם ואצל משה בן עמרם, ואמר להם: "עד מתי אבות העולם רדומים בשינה ואי אתם משגיחים על הצרה שבניכם שרויין בה? כי מלאכי השרת וחמה ולבנה וכוכבים ומזלות ושמים וארץ וכל צבא המרום, בוכים במרר , ואתם עומדים מנגד ואינכם משגיחים ?" אמרו לו: "מפני מה ?" (נגזרה הגזירה). אמר להם: "מפני שנהנו ישראל מסעודתו של אחשורוש, ובעבור זאת נגזרה עליהם גזירה לכלותם מן העולם ולאבד את זכרם." אמרו לו אברהם יצחק ויעקב: "אם הם עברו על דת הקב"ה ונחתמה גזירתם, מה אנו יכולים לעשות?" חזר אליהו ואמר לו למשה: "אי, רועה נאמן כמה פעמים עמדת על הפרץ לישראל ובטלת גזירתם לבלתי השחית, שנאמר (תהלים ק"ו) 'לולי משה בחירו עמד בפרץ לפניו להשיב חמתו מהשחית' מה תענה על הצרה הזאת ?" אמר לו משה: "כלום יש אדם כשר באותו הדור ?" אמר לו: "יש, ושמו מרדכי." אמר לו: "לך והודיעו כדי שיעמוד הוא משם בתפלה ואני מכאן, ונבקש רחמים עליהם לפני הקב"ה." אמר לו: "רועה נאמן, כבר נכתבה אגרת כלייה על ישראל." אמר לו משה: "אם בטיט היא חתומה - תפלתנו נשמעת, ואם בדם נחתמה - מה שהיה הוא." (כלומר , אין מה לעשות). אמר לו: "בטיט היא חתומה." אמר לו משה רבינו: "לך והודיע למרדכי." מיד הלך והודיע למרדכי. הה"ד "ומרדכי ידע את כל אשר נעשה ויקרע מרדכי את בגדיו" השאלה מאיפה ידע אליהו שהגזירה חתומה בטיט. יש לזה רמז במגילה. התשובה : כתוב במגילה : "אם על המלך טוב יכתב לאבדם (לא -בדם) ." המלך - ללא צרוף אחשורוש - זה הקב"ה. אם על הקב"ה טוב, יכתב 'לא בדם' , מכאן המסקנה שנכתבה בטיט. הכוונה שהגזירה בשמיים לא נחתמה במשהו שלא נמחק, בדם, אלא נגזרה הגזירה ונחתמה בטיט הנמחק, ולכן אפשר לבטלה ע"י חזרה בתשובה ותפילה. ''' והנה ספור על הגר"א ותלמידו רבי חיים מוולוז'ין: שנה אחת בסעודת פורים היה ר' חיים מוולוזין עצוב. הדרכים משולגות ושום אורח עני לא התגלגל לביתו לסעודת פורים. לפתע , באמצע הסעודה, דפק הילך עני על דלתו. שמחת ר' חיים לא ידעה גבול. במהלך הסעודה שאל ההילך את השאילה ששאלנו, וכשר' חיים ואף אחד מבני ביתו לא ידעו את התשובה, ענה להם ההילך, את התשובה כמופיע לעיל. אחרי הסעודה נעלם ההילך. למחרת ספר ר' חיים את הספור לרבו הגר"א. שאל אותו הגאון אם הוא יודע מי היה ההילך הזה. משענה ר' חיים בשלילה, אמר לו הגאון, שאת השאלה והתשובה אמר לו אותו אחד שאמר למשה רבינו, שהגזירה חתומה בטיט ולא בדם. (דהיינו אליהו הנביא בעצמו). לשירותכם - תמיד, בברכה וכל טוב יעקב שני - סופר סת"ם =עם ישראל= נס פורים לפני 60 שנה פרופ' הלל ויס כתב:סטאלין מת ב"פורים" ולא הספיק לפגוע ביהודים לפי עדויות רבות הכין הרודן הרוסי - סטאלין - שמש העמים... - גירוש כל היהודים בברית המועצות למחוזות נידחים בקרבת האוקינוס הארקטי במגמה לאייש בהם מחנות עבודה בכפיה בתנאים קשים בהם יכלו היהודים עקב תנאי המקום. מר יוסף מנדלביץ', אסיר ציון בברית המועצות לשעבר, הופיע בפני ביה"ד אליו זומן בעקבות ידיעות שונות שהגיעו לביה"ד על תכנון לכלות את יהודי ברית המועצות. יצוין שבברית המועצות לא חס המשטר גם על בני העם הרוסי באשר במסגרת שנות השלטון הסובייטי מתו כ25 מיליון בני אדם, בהם יהודים רבים מאוד, כאשר גם סיבות זניחות היוו עילה להוצאה להורג בגלוי ובסתר. האיש דיווח על הידוע לו בענין נס פורים ברוסיה. לפי עדויות רבות הכין הרודן הרוסי - סטאלין - שמש העמים... - גירוש כל היהודים בברית המועצות למחוזות נידחים בקרבת האוקינוס הארקטי במגמה לאייש בהם מחנות עבודה בכפיה בתנאים קשים בהם יכלו היהודים עקב תנאי המקום. לקראת הגירוש התגברה מאוד התעמולה נגד יהודים. בפורים (1953), בחסדי ד', מת סטאלין והתכנית בוטלה. * המקור: אתר "ישראלי פטריוטי" Kosher meat protected from horsemeat scandal By Marcus Dysch, January 17, 2013 Follow Marcus on Twitter There is no danger of horse DNA being found in kosher meat, consumers have been told following the scandal which hit non-kosher products this week. Horse DNA and traces of pork were found in beefburgers sold in major British supermarkets, including Tesco, and produced by an Irish abattoir which was once a leading kosher meat facility. Much of the meat was subsequently withdrawn from sale. One kosher-supervised company in Lancashire works with Liffey Meats, based in County Cavan, Ireland, and supplies kosher butchers in London and Manchester. But the JC understands that the kosher meat is not sourced from the Liffey production facilities at which the horse DNA was found. '''This should serve as a lesson to those who eat treife Manchester Beth Din administrator Rabbi Yehuda Brodie said safeguards in the shechita process meant no horse or pig matter would be present in supervised products. The London Board for Shechita confirmed that it had not carried out any religious slaughter at the Irish abattoir for a number of years. A joint venture between the two Jewish organisations and Liffey Meats was launched in 2000. The firm had produced kosher beef for the Israeli market for 15 years until January 1999. Rabbi Brodie said: “This story highlights the importance of buying kosher meat produced under a registered authority, where the added safeguards involved in supervision would ensure that any incident such as this could not possibly happen. “It should also serve as a lesson to those who, whilst not particular about eating kosher meat, would draw the line at eating pig or horse meat. Such a practice is fraught with danger.” Liffey managing director Francis Mallon said the DNA traces had been found in three products and represented “no risk to human health”. * העיתון: THE JEWISH CHRONICLE ONLINE מסע לפולין בתכנית להוראת השואה thumb|ימין|335 px|מסע לפולין בתכנית להוראת השואה בחוג להכשרת מורים במסגרת התוכנית, מובאת ההדרכה לתלמידים כפי שהיא ניתנת באתרים נבחרים בפולין: מחנות השמדה, ערי פולין ומקומות קדושים. פורסם ב-18 בפבר 2013 סרט המסע לפולין 2012, התוכנית להוראת השואה, החוג להכשרת מורים, בית הספר לחינוך בהדרכת הרב אברהם קריגר ממכון "שם עולם". בין האתרים: * מחנה הריכוז אושוויץ - בירקנאו * תא הגזים והמשרפות במחנה הריכוז במאידנק * העיר קראקוב * גטו ובית הכנסת בלודז * קבר רבי אלימלך מליז'נסק * בית הכנסת בלנצוט * בתי קברות משוחזרים פילוג בעם ישראל:ראובן, גד וחצי שבט המנשה (בעקבות שיעור בכולל משכן בנימין ליד ישיבת קדומים) thumb|300px|ימין|הפירוש הלא שיגרתי של רבי יצחק אברבנאל - ראו להלן בפרק כ"ב, בא לידי סיכום מימוש התנאים בין משה רבינו לבין השבטים: ראובן, גד וחצי שבט המנשה כפי שהובא בספר במדבר כדלקמן: ומוצג בצורה מגובשת על-ידי חז"ל ב"תנאי בני גד ובני ראובן". והנה הגיע המועד להגשמת ההסכם. עברו 14 שנה מאז הכניסה לארץ ישראל, השבטים עמדו בהבטחה ו" אָז יִקְרָא יְהוֹשֻׁעַ, לָראוּבֵנִי וְלַגָּדִי, וְלַחֲצִי, מַטֵּה מְנַשֶּׁה.(א'). אך כאן הופיע עננה. "וַיָּשֻׁבוּ וַיֵּלְכוּ בְּנֵי-רְאוּבֵן וּבְנֵי-גָד וַחֲצִי שֵׁבֶט הַמְנַשֶּׁה, מֵאֵת בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, מִשִּׁלֹה, אֲשֶׁר בְּאֶרֶץ-כְּנָעַן--לָלֶכֶת אֶל-אֶרֶץ הַגִּלְעָד, אֶל-אֶרֶץ אֲחֻזָּתָם אֲשֶׁר נֹאחֲזוּ-בָהּ, עַל-פִּי ה', בְּיַד-מֹשֶׁה. וַיָּבֹאוּ אֶל-גְּלִילוֹת הַיַּרְדֵּן, אֲשֶׁר בְּאֶרֶץ כְּנָעַן; וַיִּבְנוּ בְנֵי-רְאוּבֵן וּבְנֵי-גָד וַחֲצִי שֵׁבֶט הַמְנַשֶּׁה שָׁם מִזְבֵּחַ, עַל-הַיַּרְדֵּן--מִזְבֵּחַ גָּדוֹל, לְמַרְאֶה" ותגובת בני ישראל :" וַיִּקָּהֲלוּ כָּל-עֲדַת בְּנֵי-יִשְׂרָאֵל, שִׁלֹה, לַעֲלוֹת עֲלֵיהֶם, לַצָּבָא." פנחס הכהן וזקני-ישראל (ללא יהושע בן-נון - כנראה סיים תפקידו) הגיעו להבנה עם השבטים ובכך הסתיימה אי-ההבנה. האמנם השבטים לא חשבו על הפילוג הרלב"ג סבר כי המטרה היא רק להקמת פולחן נפרד:"עוד זכר שבשובם לנחלתם מעבר לירדן בנו אצל הירדן מזבח גדול למראה וחשבו ישראל שעשו זה להקריב עליו ונקהלו שילה לעלות עליהם לצבא והיתה עצתם לשלוח להם תחלה פנחס בן אלעזר הכהן ועשרה נשיאים עמו מתשעת המטות וחצי המטה לדעת מה זה ועל מה זה ולהזהירם ולהוכיחם על זה כי כבר הוזהרו בתורה מעשות במת ציבור זולתי משכן ה' וגם במה ליחיד נאסרה מעת באו אל המנוחה ואל הנחלה והנה היה משכן שילה מנוחה כמו שנתבאר בסוף זבחים ובית עולמים היה נחלה ולפי זה הענין היה מרד בה' כי הכונה בשלא יעבד השם יתברך כי אם במקום אחד הוא להורות על היותו אחד כמו שביארנו בביאורנו לדברי התורה וזה הפך מה שעשו ישראל כשנשקעו בע"ג עד שתמצא שכבר היו להם בתי עבודת אלילים בכל עריהם אמר הנביא מספר גנותן כי מספר עריך היו אלהיך יהודה הנה אמרו ישראל לעלות עליהם לצבא להוכיחם על זה ולבער הרע מקרבם כי זה מדרכי התורה כמו שנתבאר בתורה בעיר הנדחת ולזאת הסבה עלו ישראל לצבא על אחיהם על דבר פילגש בגבעה והסבה בזה שישמעו הנשארים וייראו ולא יוסיפו לעשות הרע הזה כי אולי ילמדו מזה הנשארים ויסתבכו כלם בזה הפועל המגונה הלא תראה כי ירבעם בן נבט התחיל במרד ונמשכו למריו כל מלכי ישראל הבאים אחריו ונשקעו בו גם כן בסוף הענין מלכי יהודה והיה זה סבת גלות ישראל מארצם ואבדן רבים מהם ולזאת הסבה אחשב שאמרו פנחס והנשיאים לבני ראובן ולבני גד ולחצי שבט המנשה המעט לנו את עון פעור אשר לא הטהרנו ממנו עד היום הזה ויהי הנגף וגו': לעומת זאת , יש פרשנים הסבורים (כמו רבי יצחק אברבנאל) כי פנחס הכהן וזקני ישראל לא היו תמימים שכן בתחילה מטרת השבטים הייתה הפילוג ולכן יצאו נגדם למלחמה ומודגש "וְאַתֶּם תָּשֻׁבוּ הַיּוֹם, מֵאַחֲרֵי ה'; וְהָיָה, אַתֶּם תִּמְרְדוּ הַיּוֹם בַּה', וּמָחָר, אֶל-כָּל-עֲדַת יִשְׂרָאֵל יִקְצֹף" ואלי גם גלישה לעבודה זרה: " וּבַה' אַל-תִּמְרֹדוּ, וְאֹתָנוּ אַל-תִּמְרֹדוּ, בִּבְנֹתְכֶם לָכֶם מִזְבֵּחַ, מִבַּלְעֲדֵי מִזְבַּח ה' אֱלֹהֵינוּ" (ועוד). הנה פירוש רבי יצחק אברבנאל (חלקי - את כולו ראו בצילום מימין) רק התגובה המהירה והחד-משמעית מנעה זאת. אציין שתי נקודות (על אחריותי - העורך) # לפי המסורת השומרונים, קרה אירוע דומה לאחר מות יהושע בן-נון: חלק משבטי אפרים ומנשה - כנראה קטן - נטש את עם ישראל ובחר לעבוד את האלוקים בהר גריזים.ראו כאן # בימי רחבעם בן שלמה המלך, התרחש אירוע דומה,הרסני לעם ישראל - ההתפלגות לממלכות יהודה וישראל. בזכות פנחס הכהן וזקני ישראל הדבר נמנע כ-500 שנה קודם !!! =צרכנות= המדד המשולב למצב המשק עלה בחודש ינואר 2013 ב-0.2 אחוז על פי מתכונתו החדשה (מינואר 2013) המדד המשולב מחושב מתוך עשרה רכיבים חודשיים: שיעור השינוי במדד הייצור התעשייתי; שיעור השינוי במדד הפדיון בשירותים בניכוי ענפי המינהל הציבורי, החינוך והפיננסים; שיעור השינוי במדד הפדיון במסחר; שיעור השינוי ביבוא מוצרי הצריכה; שיעור השינוי ביבוא התשומות לייצור (ללא דלקים); שיעור השינוי ביצוא הסחורות; שיעור השינוי ביצוא השירותים; שיעור השינוי במשרות השכיר – במגזר הפרטי; שיעור המשרות הפנויות מסך המועסקים במגזר העסקי ; שיעור השינוי במדד התחלות הבנייה בממוצע נע לשישה חודשים. בנוסף, משולב במדד גם השינוי הרבעוני בתוצר העסקי (אך נתון הקצה שלו אינו זמין בזמן אמת). thumb|521px|מרכז המדד המשולב למצב המשק בחודש ינואר עלה ב-0.2 אחוז, שיעור גבוה מזה של החודשים הקודמים. העלייה במדד החודש משקפת עלייה ביבוא מוצרי הצריכה וביבוא התשומות לייצור, וכן עלייה בשיעור המשרות הפנויות מסך המועסקים במגזר העסקי. מנגד, ירדו מדדי יצוא הסחורונת והשירותים. על שימוש בסיסמאות אור הירשאוגה כתב באתר themarker על הבעיות שבאיזכור סיסמאות בכניסה לאתרים באינטרנט. בין השאר, הוא נותן עשרה טיפים. הנה תחילת של הכתבה (כדאי לקרוא את כולה בקישור לעיל במחקר שפירסמה בשבוע שעבר חברת האבטחה Trustwave נמצא כי 50% מהמשתמשים, בהם עובדים בארגונים, עדיין משתמשים בסיסמאות שניתנות לניחוש בקלות. בנוסף, קבעה החברה כי שימוש חוזר בסיסמאות ישנות נהפך לבעיה משמעותית: ריבוי השירותים המקוונים מעודד אנשים להשתמש שוב ושוב באותה סיסמה לכניסה למערכות שונות - בין אם במערכות מחשב במקום העבודה, או ברשתות חברתיות ובלוגים. "רשימות אדירות של סיסמאות נהפכות נגישות כיום באינטרנט בעקבות פריצה לאתרים", ציין מארק בוון, יועץ בכיר ב-Trustwave. "הפורצים משתמשים בשמות משמתמש וסיסמאות שהושגו במקום אחד, כדי להיכנס למקום אחר". החברה ממליצה בדו"ח להשתמש בסיסמאות מגוונות. "רוב האנשים מתלוננים על הצורך לשנות את הסיסמה שלהם, ועל כך שהם מתקשים לזכור אותה בגלל שהיא דורשת שילוב סתמי של מספרים ואותיות", ציין מארק בוון, יועץ בכיר בחברה. "תעשיית אבטחת המידע יודעת כבר ששילוב סתמי כזה של מספרים ואותיות לא באמת מאט את הפורצים", הוא הוסיף. במקום זאת, ציין בוון, כדאי פשוט להאריך את הסיסמה, הפקטור החשוב ביותר בהקשחתה.